


Beginnings

by my_silly_heart



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_silly_heart/pseuds/my_silly_heart
Summary: Apparently these two still haunt me after 22 years. So I dreamt up a reunion.





	Beginnings

And suddenly, there she is. Walking over the soft green hills of a park, rain clouds hanging low although on the horizon there is a streak of warm evening sun. It crosses your mind how fitting the sky seems. A dog accompanies her and to everyone watching on she is just a dog owner walking her pet. You can pin the exact moment she recognizes you (She does not freeze as one might expect after seeing someone for the first time in so many years. No, Section taught her better. It is simply a slight faltering of one of her steps before she regains her composure.). And then she is standing right in front of you, new lines around her eyes, her hair long again, and still so distinctly Nikita.

“Michael.” It is nothing more than a faint whisper.

“You are not in Section anymore.”

“No, I am not.”

“Why haven’t you come to find me?”

Her voice cracks. “Why haven’t you come to find me, as you promised? It’s been 21 years, Michael. Twenty-one.” Tears well up in her eyes and you see the years of loneliness and desperation reflected in them. The word bereft comes to your mind.

“I told you, I had to wait until Adam didn’t need me anymore. Otherwise your sacrifice would have been for nothing. He graduated college two months ago, started his first job and moved in with his girlfriend. And here I am, as soon as I could.”

“You never once reached out to me, never once tried to get in contact. How could I have known that your feelings hadn’t changed? That you found peace? It’s been so long, Michael.”

“Tell me, have your feelings changed?”

“They have not.” Pained, she closes her eyes.

“Neither have mine. Nikita, look at me. What you and I have is for life. It doesn’t go away. You and I both know we tried hard enough during our years in Section to stay away from each other. Do you remember what you told me on that ship after Lyon? That this wasn’t freedom? Well, this life with Adam, it wasn’t freedom either, it wasn’t a real life. I have been wandering around without a heart for the last 21 years. Please, my love, tell me that this ends now and that we will finally be together.”

“Oh, Michael.”

Finally, you dare to touch her. You reach out to caress her hair, like you used to, move on to her cheek, like you used to, and then take her in your arms. And then you whisper it in her ear. “I love you.” Exactly like you did 22 years ago, but this time, it is not goodbye. This time, it is a beginning.


End file.
